


Board Games

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Ryden - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tour, pretty odd, pretty odd era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments like this that meant nothing, but meant everything at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Games

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER FLUFFY ONESHOT RYDEN DRABBLE THINGY so no surprise there.

"No," Brendon protested, being the stubborn person he was. "We're playing again, and I'm gonna win. "Okay." Ryan laughed, with a smug expression on his face. "If you win this next game, I'll fucking make out with you." Brendon's face lit up, as he unvoluntarily smiled, determined to win the game. Ryan instantly regretted making this bet, what if Brendon did win? What would happen then? Brendon had been flirting with him for the past 4 fucking years, he can't just let him win like that. And besides, he wasn't gay. His thoughts were cut off by Brendon slamming the Scrabble box on the small table, and saying "Well I'll try my best to win then" before winking at Ryan. Ryan rolled his eyes at this comment, before opening the box, and setting up the board. Ryan was usually the best at this game, but he was so caught up in his thoughts, that Brendon was starting to catch up. For a while, he considered stepping up his game, but his natural instinct got the better of him. He lay the tiles on the board, spelling 'TEA'. 3 points were added to the scoreboard, and Brendon actually looked like he was about to cry of happiness. So far, he was 8 points ahead of Ryan, and it didn't look like he would be catching up any time soon. Another hour passed before the game finally ended. Ryan: 46 points. Brendon: 93. Over the hour, Brendon had forgotten completely about the bet, so he had a minor heart attack when he felt Ryan's lips on his. He could live like this forever. On tour with his best friend, who he was conviniently in love with, spending months at a time with him, late nights playing board games, early mornings practicing songs. Moments like this that meant nothing, but meant everything at the same time. Reality hit him when Ryan pulled away from the kiss, when he realised that it meant nothing to Ryan. Ryan smiled, which somehow made Brendon smile, too, because his smile is all he could ever want. "So you're suddenly shit at board games?" Brendon asked, raising his eyebrows. "I try" Ryan laughed. The laughing died down to an awkward silence, followed by Brendon leaning forward and whispering "I'm kind of uncontrollably in love with you". Ryan didn't even have to hesitate before whispering back "I'm sort of in love with you too. But I at least try to control it." Brendon blushed, which made Ryan laugh "You're such a nerd", Ryan said, before hugging Brendon and pecking him on the cheek. "Who knew board games could end like this?"


End file.
